


Contratto

by tailorstales_11



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Community: fanwriter.it, Day 7, I love them but they need to suffer, M/M, Writober 2019, and pain, i can't believe i did this to my faves, i swear this isn't straight angst, it's gay angst, natsushu, prompt: rituale, shu is a demon, so the victorian age au with angels and demons that nobody asked for, victorian age au
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11
Summary: [...]Shu che era stato il suo amante, Shu che aveva plasmato il suo mondo, il loro mondo come si plasma un’opera d’arte, con la perizia nelle mani e una luce quasi folle nello sguardo che gli permettesse di creare un qualcosa che soltanto loro avrebbero potuto comprendere.Ma le opere d’arte così come vengono create vengono allo stesso modo disfatte e Natsume si era ritrovato in un dipinto non suo, in un quadro di cui non riconosceva più le sfumature tessute dal sarto, in un abito che non gli apparteneva.E si era ritrovato solo.[...]





	Contratto

**Author's Note:**

> Il treno della Natsushu mi ha investita e l'unica cosa che ho potuto fare è stata salire sulla prima carrozza disponibile I mean? Amo la storia degli Oddballs e il loro rapporto e quindi why not,,,piazzarci dell'angst a caso nell'epoca vittoriana che fa solo da sfondo actually,,,ahaha just kidding,,,unless?  
ANYWAY enjoy!!!

**I** cori della chiesa giunsero alle sue orecchie come un fastidioso ronzio che più tentava di ignorare, più invece udiva quasi come se volesse insidiarsi con prepotenza, come se i canti del Signore volessero far breccia nella sua mente per desisterlo da quanto andava per compiere.

Il cerchio d’evocazione disegnato con il candido gesso bianco riluceva nella penombra della soffitta di quella vecchia magione emanando luce propria, magione in cui nessuno aveva più osato entrarvi dopo una successione di eventi che avevano sconvolto il popolino e tenuta a bada una nobiltà troppo impudente.

Tranne Natsume.

Natsume vi si era avvicinato, incuriosito dalle storie degli altri mondi che aleggiavano attorno alla casa come un velo scoprendo, insoddisfatto, che i fantasmi dei corsari vissuti due secoli fa uniti a spettri di dame decapitate non erano mai apparsi in tra quelle mura se non sotto forma di chiacchiere di chi voleva alimentare un mito.

Natsume era rimasto deluso dal non averci trovato nulla, ma aveva poi valutato che una casa in cui era libero di compiere i suoi esperimenti in pace era un affare a cui non poteva assolutamente rinunciare.

Non dopo la Caduta.

In circostanze normali, Natsume non si sarebbe mai avvicinato in maniera forse troppo avventata alle arti magiche, in particolare a quelle demoniache. Il mondo delle evocazioni, seppur una tentazione per lui dolce come il miele, aveva sempre segnato una specie di confine per i suoi esperimenti. Lo ammirava, da lontano, come un visitatore che osserva i leoni nelle grandi gabbie di ferro di fronte a sé. Abbastanza vicino da tastarne il pericolo, lontano per non permettere loro di scalfirlo con gli artigli.

Inoltre, Natsume era sempre stato più interessato all’arte alchemica, a quell’insieme di conoscenze che spaziavano nei campi più disparati, abbandonate da chi ormai aveva fatto del metodo scientifico la sua vocazione. Come se la scienza fosse sempre stata frutto di un’unica intuizione giusta e non più una serie di molteplici esperimenti spesso contraddittori tra loro.

Se non fosse stato per la Caduta, Natsume non si sarebbe mai avvicinato al mondo dei demoni. Ma quell’episodio l’aveva segnato particolarmente, tormentandolo nei suoi sogni quando calava la notte e durante il giorno quando rivedeva quelle immagini in ogni dove. Le rivedeva in Hyde Park quando camminava passando per la fontana, il luogo preferito di Kanata, o quando si avvicinava al Globe dove la troupe di Wataru non aveva faticato tanto a trovare un sostituto per colmare il posto vacante del suo amico, o ancora, quando si avvicinava al negozio di the di Rei, gestito ormai da degli impresari orientali in un modo così blasfemo per lui che avrebbe rischiato di diventare ancora più pallido nell’osservare la rovina a cui la sua attività stava andando incontro.

C’era un solo luogo dal quale si teneva a debita distanza, un luogo che risvegliava in lui troppi ricordi ancora freschi come una ferita da taglio e dal quale Natsume ora non poteva più fuggire.

Era la bottega di Shu, ancora in piedi perché gestita dal suo buffo assistente dagli occhi diversi, un luogo incantato di stoffe pregiate ed abiti che parevano essere stati tessuti dalle mani delicate e veloci di una creatura magica.

Shu che era stato il suo amante, Shu che aveva plasmato il suo mondo, il loro mondo come si plasma un’opera d’arte, con la perizia nelle mani e una luce quasi folle nello sguardo che gli permettesse di creare un qualcosa che soltanto loro avrebbero potuto comprendere.

Ma le opere d’arte così come vengono create vengono allo stesso modo disfatte e Natsume si era ritrovato in un dipinto non suo, in un quadro di cui non riconosceva più le sfumature tessute dal sarto, in un abito che non gli apparteneva.

E si era ritrovato solo.

Perso, in un mondo in cui i suoi amici l’avevano salvato dalla dannazione cadendo nelle porte dell’Inferno spalancatesi sotto i loro piedi, porte a cui lui era sfuggito per miracolo. Era riuscito a nascondersi da quelle mani che chiedevano il sangue, ad una giustizia angelica che aveva voluto abbattersi su di loro senza l’imparzialità con cui veniva sempre contraddistinta.

I suoi amici più cari erano ora signori degli Inferi con nessun ricordo della loro vita precedente, e lui un misero umano a cui non rimaneva nulla se non l’ossessione di rincorrere un sogno.

A cosa poteva servire la via degli angeli se la dannazione offriva le stesse possibilità, senza palesarle sotto un finto moralismo che non gli apparteneva?

I cori della chiesa ripresero dopo quella che parve un’infinità, probabilmente il silenzio necessario l’officiante per l’omelia, e anche Natsume stavolta si unì a loro. Ma non furono cori di angeli, quelli che si levarono al soffitto di quella vecchia casa insieme ai vapori degli incensi orientali. Erano preghiere in lingue perfino più antiche, dimenticate, il ponte di collegamento tra Gehenna e la Terra degli uomini che ora servivano per accedere a loro. A lui.

Era il primo che Natsume voleva evocare, il primo che voleva raggiungere.

Chiuse gli occhi conprepotenza per sopportare quell’immenso sforzo che parve risucchiargli ogni singola energia vitale. Sorrise, a quel pensiero, le labbra incurvate verso l’alto di fronte allo stordimento che conseguì alla sua prima evocazione, associandolo alla personalità di chi stava evocando.

Shu avrebbe rubato la linfa di chiunque, pur di innalzare il mondo ad arte.

Anche la propria.

E, Natsume, pensando a ciò, si mise in ginocchio con il suo sorrisetto, mirando al demone che aveva evocato. Non aveva perduto niente della bellezza che l’aveva contraddistinto in vita. Anzi, al contrario. L’aura da immortale stava così bene su Shu che dannato o beato che fosse, appariva comunque splendido. L’unica differenza che Natsume avrebbe potuto elencare in quell’istante, l’anima ancora stordita dall’evocazione, si celava negli occhi.

Occhi che aveva conosciuto come se fossero stati i suoi, occhi in cui si era rispecchiato come a guardare un lago circondato da lavanda, occhi che ora apparivano eterei come pietre, privati di quell’umanità che Shu aveva sempre cercato di rigettare via per diventare l’artista perfetto senza però essere mai stato in grado di farlo. Perchè era quella ciò che lo portava ad elevarsi sopra chiunque, ciò che gli permetteva di essere un pozzo infinito di creazione dal quale gli altri potessero beneficiare.

Il demone lo squadrò dall’alto verso il basso, con crescente disappunto per quella chiamata. Per quanto Natsume avrebbe dovuto sentirsi addolorato dal fatto che il guizzo di familiarità nei suoi occhi fosse scomparso, come colpito da mille pugnali, era in realtà ben sollevato nel constatare che Shu fosse rimasto pressapoco come lo ricordava. Che l’autorità nel suo sguardo non fosse stata consumata tra il calore delle fiamme dell’Inferno ma che, al contrario, ne fosse uscita come rafforzata.

Emanava un’aura così potente che Natsume non fu tanto sicuro che la casa avrebbe retto per i prossimi cinque minuti.

Doveva sbrigarsi.

-Che impudente umano osa chiamarmi?- la voce rimbombò tra le sale vuote con la stessa potenza di un tuono, carica di tempesta. Natsume sapeva che sarebbe stato un piano azzardato e bastò quella domanda a ricordarglielo. Che avrebbe sofferto. Che non avrebbe navigato sulla bonaccia per troppo tempo. Forse addirittura fino alla sua fine dei suoi giorni.

Si alzò in piedi, la figura di Shu che troneggiava su di lui come quella di un giudice pronto a decretare se fosse degno di continuare a vivere o morire. Era sempre stato più alto di lui anche in vita, ma adesso era come ritrovarsi di fronte ad una scultura, che a stento riusciva a rimanere contenuta in quella stanza.

-Non ti ricordi di me?

Shu detestava quando gli si rispondeva ad una domanda con un altro quesito, e il fastidio fu così evidente che la casa parve tremare. Le pareti si mossero, ma Natsume non seppe dire se fosse ancora stordito dall’incantesimo e dall’incenso, fattosi improvvisamente più forte, o perché effettivamente stava accadendo davvero.

Gli occhi di Shu si fecero assurdamente vicini al colore dei rubini, del sangue, pieni di rabbia.

-Non ho memoria di un insolente come te.

-Siamo stati amanti, nella tua vita passata.

Adesso, la sfumatura nei suoi occhi cambiò ancora, rassomigliando alle pregiate sete di porpora con cui Shu aveva realizzato la maggior parte degli abiti di Natsume. Una stoffa pregiata, la più bella che potesse trovare per lui.

Tenne bene a mente ogni singolo colore passato in rassegna, ogni minima sfumatura, tutti i pigmenti che lo spettro dei suoi occhi potevano assumere. Ancora una volta, come quando il sangue umano scorreva nelle sue vene, Shu comunicava le emozioni tramite gli occhi. Erano la sua via, il mezzo più diretto di cui disponeva per accedere a quel labirinto di rose intricato che era stata la sua anima.

-Non rammento una vita simile- fu il suo commento, ma il porpora non aveva abbandonato il suo sguardo e Natsume concluse di aver finalmente catturato la sua attenzione appieno.

-Ovviamente- iniziò, sollevando un dito in un gesto che annunciava il momento di raccontare un aneddoto.

-Permettimi di spiegarti cosa è accaduto.

Era sempre stato quello, il suo modo per dar inizio ad una spiegazione, per attirare l’attenzione di chiunque. Shu, invece, parve più sull’orlo dell’impazienza che dell’interesse.

-Arriva al punto.

-Frettoloso come sempre- gli rispose lui a tono con un’occhiolino, e cominciò a raccontare. Da prima della Caduta.

Natsume lasciò che le parole lasciassero le sue labbra, facendosi strada tra i rovi che sentiva stretti attorno alla gola in una morsa che gli aveva impedito anche solo di processare quanto fosse accaduto. Che gli aveva impedito di vagare indietro, con la mente, verso quei ricordi che appartenevano a giorni felici che gli erano stati strappati dalle mani con un colpo di spada. Natsume raccontò di come si fossero conosciuti, tutti e cinque, concedendosi qualche secondo per la loro storia. Di come Shu aveva richiesto di Natsume come suo modello personale e di come le sere trascorse nel laboratorio di cucito non avessero portato ad altro se non a ritardi nelle consegne di abiti che Shu era costretto a lasciare incompiuti per occuparsi di lui.

Gli parlò dei sogni che avevano condiviso, e che avevano cercato di realizzare prima di scontrarsi con gli angeli stessi. Contro una giustizia divina che aveva rovinato tutti, dal primo all’ultimo, facendoli precipitare nelle fauci dell’Inferno.

-Sei morto, Shu- Natsume concluse il racconto con una voce priva di tono, di emozione. Non era rimasto più nulla da piangere. Non aveva nemmeno più la forza. Natsume sentiva solo un vuoto, un vuoto per cui nemmeno le lacrime salivano agli occhi per poterlo colmare, un vuoto che lo faceva apparire meno umano di quanto in realtà non fosse.

Non c’erano più lacrime per piangere i morti. Era rimasto soltanto un vuoto. Un vuoto che esisteva perché alimentato dalla vendetta.

Non aveva nemmeno così paura di scoprire cosa sarebbe accaduto dopo, a missione conclusa. Cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui, quando quella fiamma lo avrebbe abbandonato. Ma non gli importava, non quanto il fare giustizia da sé.

-Sei morto, così come tutti gli altri- continuò a dire, fissandolo negli occhi. Faceva uno strano effetto, pronunciare quelle parole ad alta voce. Non c’era sollievo. La sua anima non aveva mai provato sollievo. Nemmeno con la compagnia di Sora, il suo apprendista, che faceva qualsiasi cosa per renderlo felice e per trasformare ogni giornata in una festa. Nemmeno in quel modo Natsume era riuscito a dimenticare, ad andare oltre. Non ci sarebbe mai riuscito, incatenato al passato da quelle catena forgiate dalla stessa spada celeste dell’angelo che lo aveva separato dalla sua famiglia.

-Come Rei, Wataru, e Kanata. Non ci siete più, spazzati via dalla spada di fuoco di un angelo.

Shu si fece attento, una mano poggiata lungo il fianco in quel suo modo che lo contraddistingueva, con la stessa espressione caratterizzata dalle sopracciglia incurvate come a focalizzarsi meglio su di un pensiero che non era ancora stato pronunciato.

-Quindi?- c’era impazienza, nella sua voce, e Natsume non seppe se fosse perché avesse già intuito il suo piano o perché volesse semplicemente che si sbrigassero.

-Voglio ucciderlo- pronunciò lui in un sibilo.

-Voglio uccidere l’angelo, Eichi Tenshouin. Ma non posso.

E quella risposta parve irritare Shu più di qualsiasi altro affronto. La casa cominciò davvero a tremare, a promettere di cadere come un castello di carta piegata dalla rabbia del demone disturbato dal suo sonno.

-Mi hai chiamato qui per un qualcosa che non puoi fare?

Natsume sorrise.

Il volto illuminato dalle candele ormai quasi consumate, il buio che aveva cominciato ad espandersi in quel luogo aperto sulla porta del mondo oscuro.

-Perché c’è altro, che posso fare. Echi Tenshouin ha un vessillo, e senza di quello non può essere evocato. Lavorava per te.

-Non ho memoria della mia vita da umano, sei sordo oppure stupido?

-Aoba Tsumugi, si chiamava.

Ci fu un sussulto, un attimo che Natsume riuscì a catturare, rapido come la folgore che si abbatte al suolo e porta distruzione. La stanza smise di tremare, ma l’atmosfera diventata elettrica. Natsume venne colpito in faccia come da uno schiaffo. Non solo il destino gliel’aveva portato via, ma aveva fatto in modo che Shu conservasse la memoria che Natsume odiava con tutto il suo essere, piuttosto che la sua. Quella del suo amante. Una delle poche persone in grado di comprenderlo appieno. Continuò a parlare, scuro in volto, ignorando il cuore che parve rinascere solo per frammentarsi ulteriormente.

-Ora lavora con il tuo vecchio apprendista, Mika Kagehira. Gestiscono il tuo vecchio negozio insieme.

-Aoba è ancora vivo?

-Eichi Tenshouin gli ha permesso di vivere, non ha reciso il contratto. Vorrei che line stringessimo uno anche noi.

-Puoi sopportarmi?- c’era un che di altezzoso nel suo tono, un pizzico di orgoglio in quello che forse doveva risultare soltanto come un monito a ripensarci. A tornare indietro. Natsume quasi si mise a ridere. Non c’era più stata possibilità di tornare indietro da troppo tempo ormai.

-Ci sono riuscito quando ti avevo accanto- fu la sua risposta, e a Shu quell’insolenza parve essere di gradimento.

Non servirono altre parole, altri cenni di quell’accordo già siglato. Le loro mani si protesero l’una contro l’altra ad ufficializzare quel patto maledetto, Natsume ormai saltato all’interno del cerchio.

_Vedi non ho nulla_

_Da donare a te_

_Ma se tu lo vuoi prendi me_

Il coro angelico si levò al cielo nello stesso istante in cui Natsume afferrò la mano di Shu, così familiare quanto estranea al suo tocco, e le unghie del demone scalfirono le sue carni come gesso. Non indietreggiò di un solo passo, né tantomeno mostrò segni di dolore.

Rimasero in quella stessa posizione fino a quando le candele non si consumarono, il sangue che cadeva lento sul cerchio d’evocazione accompagnato dal canto dei celesti che si spegneva nell’oscuro regno delle anime. 


End file.
